


healing and saving

by charjace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: this is a sequel to this bc i decided fuck it and did it
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	healing and saving

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to make a sequel, i could have done it much quicker if i went the less angsty route.

Heart sinking to the floor as Nathalie’s words sunk into his mind, mind racing as tears started to fill his eyes and fall down his face. All this time, his father had been Hawkmoth – he'd been fighting his father, and his father wanted him  _ hurt _ and he wanted a wish, but for  _ what? _ In his heart, he knows it has to have something to do with his mother and her disappearance. Irrationally, and not thinking he yelled out _ “ _ _ Plagg _ _ , Claws Out!”  _ The bright light of his transformation consuming the room, before he his running towards the window, and opening it up – his reflexes too quick for Luka to stop him.

Groaning,  Marinette wakes up to her phone going off – it wouldn’t shut up, and would keep picking back up, someone was determined to call her, so she looked at who it was. It was Luka, confused,  Marinette did answer though.

“ Oh thank god, if I was right about Chat, I’m assuming I’m right about you – but, Ladybug, Chat Noir is going after Gabriel Agreste _ now _ . I don’t know what he is going to do, but I don’t want anything bad to happen, and for that to weigh on Chat’s heart.  Marinette ,  _ please _ \- he’s not thinking,” Luka’s words were rushed, and filled with worry and pain.

“I... Okay, I can stop by and pick you up, hand you Sass if you think we might need a Second Chance,”  Marinette says, trying to push past the shock at Luka guessing she was Ladybug, but  Kagami figured it out too, so he’s not the first one. She is also pushing past the part where it  implies, he knows who Chat Noir is on the other side of the mask, because Luka sounded  _ so _ upset.

“No, go straight there, please – and then, after, you need to come here.  _ After _ Ladybug, after you stopped Chat from doing something he’d regret.”

“Okay, I promise,” She hangs up her phone, before saying, “ _ Tikki, Spots On!” _

One of the good things he’s noticed since he has turned eighteen, is that he can use  _ Cataclysm _ as much as he wanted, he just had to give  Plagg a bit more food. Cataclysm is how he opened up the door, leaving a gaping hole in the entrance of his home. The noise he made, causes Gabriel to come running out of his office.

Surging forward, Chat Noir ends up wrapping his hand around the older male’s throat, a growl leaving his lips. Fear spreading right through Gabriel’s eyes and he was struggling to say something, it was hard with a hand tight around his throat. “Where is she!” Chat yells, tears falling down his face, he can’t tell if they’re from anger or sadness, maybe it’s from both. “Where is she _!” _

Gabriel’s eyes go wide, and he tries to pry Chat’s hand away from his throat, though, the superhero ends up throwing the older man towards the stair case, and Gabriel is gasping for breath. “ _ Nooroo _ _ , Dark Wings Rise. _ ”

A smirk spread across Chat’s lips, “Hard to transform when you no longer have your Miraculous, isn’t  it Hawkmoth? Now, answer my question, where is Emilie Agreste? She didn’t just  _ disappear _ as you claim, did she?”

“Nathalie! She dared betray me,” Gabriel spoke, “I thought she was after the same goal.”

“Apparently that changes when you  akumatize your own son, who – by the way, was  _ hurting _ because you wouldn’t talk about his mother with him. You refused to give your son the time of day, for what?  So you could attack children? Use them as your pawns? Force him to do things he  _ hated _ , make him feel like you never loved him because you didn’t. I mean, what kind of father locks his child up to the point where he fears being trapped? Fears being so fucking  _ alone _ , that the only way he can feel free is when no one knows it’s  _ him _ . No, you see,” Chat knows, deep in his heart that Gabriel might know who he is – but, he also knows he can’t do this without that mask on where he can pretend that Gabriel just thinks this is a superhero protecting a civilian. “Nathalie gave two shits about Adrien to the best extent that she could, unlike  _ you _ .”

It’s silent for a few beats, “Cataclysm,” Chat’s hand glowing with the charge he needs, “Now, Gabriel Agreste, where is your wife?”

Gabriel doesn’t get to answer as the red flash that is Ladybug’s yoyo flashes into their vision, wrapping itself around Chat’s right wrist, pulling it back, causing the two males to look at her. “What are you doing Chat? This isn’t how you treat civilians! Oh my, are you akumatized?”

“Yes, Ladybug, he is! I don’t know why he’s doing this, save me,” Gabriel pleas, voice full of false hurt.

“No! I am  _ not _ akumatized . Hard to be when Hawkmoth no longer has his miraculous,” Chat says at the same time as Gabriel.

“One of you is lying,” Ladybug says, eyes going between the two.

“Call Luka, he’ll-”

“I  _ knew _ that Luka was a two timing-” Gabriel doesn’t get to finish the sentence as he flinches back when Chat goes to try and break his grip from the yoyo to attack the other male in front of him. A laugh fell from Gabriel’s lips, “My son is too good for that  _ punk _ .”

“Chat! De-Charge your hand and I’ll let go and we can talk this out,” Ladybug speaks, with a glare towards Gabriel, she hated the way the man spoke of a friend of hers. Of someone who clearly  _ cares _ about Adrien, and who would have put his feeling aside just to make Adrien happy – something she had learnt to do a few years ago. She was lucky she moved on, and found herself a nice girlfriend. Luka, he’s lucky to have the feelings returned and she hopes that her two boys figure it out before they end up hurt. 

Closing his fist, the charge from his hand falls and the yoyo is removed from his wrist and Ladybug is standing next to Chat, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Adrien’s safe before any of you ask, he’s not here,” Chat’s voice going quiet as he spoke, his voice cracking as the sadness is replacing the anger. “I’m  _ not _ akumatzied M’Lady , but in front of us is Hawkmoth. Gabriel’s assistant, when looking for his son, dropped the  Miraculouses off to Luka to give to me. He called me, and I just got  _ angry _ . I’m just close friends with Adrien, got angry on his behalf, sorry M’lady.”

“It’s okay Chat, I believe you. Luka had called me, worried about you doing something you might regret,” She gives his shoulder a small squeeze, “We can’t do anything without proof, if he no longer has his Miraculous – we can’t send him away. I’ll get us a Lucky Charm, to clean this up okay. Then, we will go to Luka’s.”

“And if Adrien is there, send him  _ home _ ,” Gabriel spoke, standing himself up – brushing himself off. “He was just  supposed to break up with  _ Luka _ , but he has not since returned home. I sent Nathalie after, but it seems she had other plans.”

Ladybug ignores him, using her hand to guide Chat out of the place, outside she calls for a Lucky Charm before throwing it up, yelling  _ Miraculous Ladybug _ letting it fix the damage Chat had done.

“You seem tired, I’m just going to offer you this once – climb on my back and we’ll go see Luka okay,” Ladybug offers, and Chat takes up the offer climbing onto her back, and holding on tightly to her as they swing through Paris towards Luka’s apartment.

He couldn’t go back to sleep after having watched Adrien go out the window as Chat Noir, he’s been nervously tapping his hands against his thigh – so much he is sure there is going to be a bruise there in the morning. A knock on his door, and he was quick to open it – seeing Ladybug there with Chat Noir on her back, but he climbs off before walking over to Luka and wrapping his arms around the older male’s waist once they were all inside the apartment with the door closed. Tears were falling from Adrien’ eyes, and he was sobbing as he held onto Luka, burying his head into the crook of the blue-haired male’s neck.

Luka leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of Chat’s head, lightly rubbing a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner as the  blond’s body shook with his sobs. After a small while, Chat turns his head to the side and says, “ _ Plagg _ _ , Claws In.” _

A bright green light fills the room, and Chat turn into Adrien sobbing in his arms. There was a soft gasp emitting from Ladybug as she stood there, she hadn’t known what to do, or if she should have asked for the  Miraculouses while Chat, had been crying into Luka. Her hand going to her mouth, she can feel tears forming in her eyes. She had heard some of the stuff Chat had said to Gabriel, and it broke her heart hearing it from Chat – but to know that what she  _ had _ heard was from Adrien, made it worse, and she had just heard the end of it. Softly, she says, “ _ Tikki, Spot Off.” _ A flash of pink light filling the room, and  Marientte was standing there.

“There is food in the cupboards, can you feed them both?” Luka asks in a quiet voice, looking at  Marientte , who just gives a small nod of her head. The only sounds in the place  were the sounds of Adrien’s sobs and  Marinette walking. After a while, Luka ends up guiding the pair towards the couch  where they sat until Adrien was all cried out, and it seems like he had fallen asleep.

“Are these them?” Marinette asks in a soft, quiet voice – not wanting to wake Adrien up if he  _ was _ asleep. 

“Yes. It’s late  Marinette , if you want you can stay here,” Luka answers, “I’m going to place  Adrien in my bed, and if you want to stay, I’ll get you some blankets.”

“I’ll stay if you don’t mind,”  Marinette says, and Tikki lands on her shoulder – there was no use in hiding from Luka now.

“Of course.”

In the morning,  Marinette woke up to her phone going off, the only reason she still had it was because she was holding it when she had transformed last night. It was  Kagami calling, asking where she was, and it was then that she remembered that they had a date planned for the morning. She was honest, saying that something happened last night with Hawkmoth and she’d fill  Kagami in later. For now, though,  Marinette was going to cook up a breakfast for herself, Luka and Adrien with whatever she could find in Luka’s kitchen.

Tikki help out where she can, and when it’s finished – she goes towards Luka’s room, knocking softly on the doorframe. The knock wakes up the two boys, she tells them she has made them breakfast. They ended up eating mostly in silence, and even  Plagg and Tikki didn’t say anything, not even to each other.

“We’ll find out what happened to your mother Adrien,”  Marinette says, “I’ll see if the  Kwami’s know anything, okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“You can take this too, I can’t - I can’t do it anymore,” Adrien says, slipping off his ring, and  Plagg is flying into the ring, changing the ring to black from the silver colour it was. He drops it onto the table. “I renounce this Miraculous.”

“Adrien? I still need my Kitty,”  Marinette speaks with a soft voice, she couldn’t  bear the thought of having to do this without Chat Noir by her side.

“ Marinette , I can’t okay. Find someone else, I just... I want to go back to sleep,” Adrien stands up, walking towards Luka’s room.

Luka and  Marinette watch quietly as he moves, sad looks upon their lips, “Just let him grieve. We’re the only ones who might know. I’ll take care of him, I promise, thank you for your help.”

“Don’t be afraid to call me,”  Marinette says, before calling on for Tikki to transform her, then they left.

It’s been a few months, there have been no more  Akuma’s and the city of Paris seems to be divided on what it could mean  for them. Some believe a bigger plan of attack is happening, and others are taking it as relief. No one has managed to corner Ladybug for an Interview, but that doesn’t stop the media from speculating, especially when they have noticed that there is a missing hero from the patrols at night. Adrien ended up moving in with Luka, not being able to stand being in the house with his own father. 

His father hadn’t taken it well, especially when he learns that Adrien hadn’t broken up with him, like his father had asked him too. Adrien had gathered as much of his things as he possibly could with the help of his friends. He hasn’t spoken to his father since then, ignoring all the messages and doing his best to avoid looking at the media. Adrien’s friends know to not bring it up, and they don’t and he is thankful for it. 

Marinette asks from time to time, if Adrien would like to take back his Miraculous and tells him that she can’t do it with anyone's being Chat, that he was  _ her _ Chat, and always will be. She also often comes by with some baked goods, which he enjoys. He hasn’t seen Nathalie since then, no one has. None of his friend were surprised when he told them one night that he and Luka weren’t fake dating anymore. 

Over the time, Adrien has adjusted to this new place he calls home, having to cook for himself and it was  _ nice _ , it gave him the sense of freedom he had when he was Chat Noir. He had been cooking when Luka had come home. Luka pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head before putting away his things. Adrien loves it, he doesn’t want to let it go. 

They had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door, they weren’t expecting anyone and Gabriel  _ never _ comes around here. Confused Adrien went over to open the door, and he was  _ really _ confused when he saw most of his friends there, as well as  _ Nathalie _ . 

Mixed emotions were running through Adrien at seeing his father’s old assistant, because over the few months he’s pieced certain things together. Nathalie had to have been  Mayura , it was the only thing that would make sense. The _ only _ part that doesn’t - is why Nathalie showed the same symptoms his mother had while he was growing up, unless his mother used the broken Miraculous. Despite his mixed feelings, he let everyone in.

Nathalie came in first, followed by  Marinette ,  Kagami , Chloe, Alix, Nino, Alya, Mylene, Kim and Max. Everyone entered the living room where Luka was, and he had a confused look upon his features.

“Adrien, your father has been keeping your mother under the house. She had been using the Peacock Miraculous, it was damaged – making her sick, until she fell into a coma. Your father, feeling hopeless, locked the Peacock Miraculous away and after a long talk with Nooroo, decided to go after Chat Noir and Ladybug’s jewels. He was going to use the wish to bring her back,” Nathalie spoke, her arms at her side. 

A few gasps went around the room, but Adrien ignores it. His mother wasn’t  _ dead _ , she was in a coma. There was still a chance he could see her again. Tears started to form in his eyes, and Luka moved his hand to link with Adrien’s giving it a small squeeze. “You were...  Mayura , weren’t you?” Adrien manages to ask.

Nathalie gives a small nod of her head, “What I did as her, I thought we could get Emilie back, but it’s been years, and then –  _ you  _ were  akumatized . It shouldn’t have taken that for me to see what we were doing was wrong, but I wanted her back badly too.  But I’ve been talking with Ladybug, and she thinks we can save your mother.”

Adrien looked over to  Marinette before looking back at Nathalie, “Is this true?”

“Yes,”  Marinette says, stepping closer to Adrien before pulling the bag she had slung over her shoulder off. Unzipping it, she pulls out the Miraculous Box. “ But, I need everyone’s help. I know our identities are meant to be  _ secret _ but, this is important.”

Adrien watches as she places the box on the small coffee table, opening it up he can safely see the Peacock Miraculous and Butterfly one, sitting there – not being used, he could also see the ring of Cat Miraculous, and he looks away, resting his chin on Luka’s shoulder to hide that he couldn’t look at it.

“Oh my... so it’s true, Chat Noir gave up his Miraculous,” Alya’s voice spoke up as she came up behind  Marientte . “How can we do this without him? This is going to be a big mission, and I miss that kitty.”

“I’ve got it sorted Alya, here,”  Marinette tells her friend as she pulls out the Fox Miraculous, handing it over to Alya, and  Trixx came flying to rest in front of her. “Chloe, here – I'm trusting you with this again, because I know you care about Adrien,”  Marientte says, holding out the Bee Miraculous. She goes around the group, giving Luka his one, last. She hasn’t grabbed the Cat one, and Adrien isn’t sure if he is relieved or disappointed in the action, but – she does reach for it and stands in front of him, “Adrien... is Chat Noir willing to do this?”

It’s quiet for a few moments, and he catches as Nathalie’s face fills with fear, regret and sadness in a matter of seconds as she caught on to what  Marinette meant by that. Luka gives his hand another squeeze, “I think he wants back in, at least... for this mission. We’ll see after,” Adrien answers as he reaches out, taking the ring into his hands before slipping it onto his finger. It felt  _ right _ putting it back on, his finger has felt bare since he gave it up.

Marinette smiles, before telling everyone to transform and doing so herself. There was going to be a  _ long talk _ after they did what they needed.

Walking up to the Agreste Mansion, Adrien had called his father – putting on those fake tears, begging him to let him come home. Saying that he was right, and Luka  _ was _ so wrong for him. His father brought it. Everyone was waiting for Adrien to let them in, he was about to send them a text to let them know they can come in through the window he opened once he was in his room when his father walked into his room. This confused Adrien, his father only came into his room when he was showing his final pieces of his piano.

“I’m glad you’ve come home Adrien. I hate how you had to have your heart broken to see that,” Gabriel says, walking over to his son – a smile trying to form on his lips, but it didn’t look natural.

“I thought he loved me,” Adrien making his voice sounding heart broken, as he spoke the words. “ But, I was just another notch in his belt it seems. I hate this. I haven’t felt like this since mother left us. Father... what did happen to her?”

He’s trying to get more  then what he has gotten over the years. His father still, despite since he was  akumatized , has never told Adrien what happened to his mother. He hates it, and now, that he  _ knows _ , he wants to know if his father will lie to him. 

“I’ve already told you Adrien, she was sick and then she just, disappeared.” Gabriel answers, “I’ll look for a new bodyguard for you. I fired Gorilla after that night you didn’t come home. My new assistant will be here in the morning, so you can meet her then, Nathalie as you know, no longer works for me.”

“I want Gorilla back if I’m to have a bodyguard again. He’s the only one I trust.”

“We’ll see, and talk about this in the morning, get some sleep, it’s getting late ,” That was it from Gabriel and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Adrien quickly sent a text to Ladybug, and a few moments later, everyone was in his room, and Adrien transformed himself into Chat Noir.

“Nathalie said we have to get to his  office, the portrait of Emilie is where we need to get too. Everyone knows what they’re doing? I’m hooked up with Nathalie, she will be guiding us if Gabriel doesn’t help us. Let’s go,” Ladybug says, and let Chat Noir lead the way as he was really the only one who knew the place better  then anyone else.

Viperion , say’s  _ Second _ __ Chance before, Chat knocks on the door, “Father, can I talk to you?”

It’s quiet on the other side of the room, nothing being said but there was the suttle sounds of someone moving around, so Chat pushes the door open to the room – as he did, he can see his father sitting himself down in his chair. He watches as his father is opening his mouth, probably to answer the question but stopping upon seeing the door opening –  revealing a bunch of superheroes.

“Where is my son?” Gabriel demanded to know as the heroes filled into the room, Chat Noir and Ladybug at the front. Gabriel’s eyes glared towards the Cat-Themed Hero, “Chat Noir you are  _ never _ allowed here, not after you attacked me. You’re lucky I didn’t go to the press about it, though, I assumed Ladybug asked you to give it up for your careless behaviour, and attack on an innocent civilian.”

“We have a way to save Emilie, Mr Agreste,” Ladybug spoke, gaining the older male’s attention. “It is  _ not _ using the wish, but a Lucky Charm, I just have to see her.”

“Where is Emilie?” Chat asks.

“I won’t answer to you, I might answer Ladybug’s question and let  _ her alone _ see Emilie -” The rest of Gabriel’s request going quiet as Chat’s heart raced, that meant his mother was here – and that she probably had been the whole time. He faintly registers two sets of hands resting on his shoulders, as if they could sense what he was going through.

He doesn’t here the exchange, but he does see a mirage of himself – his civilian self, enter the room. And so Gabriel doesn’t get too close, Carapace and  Bunnyx stand in front of the fake Adrien. 

“No, I will  _ not _ let that  _ feral cat _ near my wife – if he is not needed, he can stay up here,” Chat hears as he zones back in. Behind him, he can hear the  _ click _ of  Viperion’s bracelet moving back, they were going to have to do this multiple times, and Luka was going to have to keep doing this. 

After multiple attempts, they finally figured out how to work it. There had been attempts where they don’t even ask, ones where Chat revealed himself to be Adrien, ones where they all reveal who they are, one where Queen Bee got so mad and punched Gabriel – none of them stopped, and  Viperion had waited until she had done the deed before going back in time.

Though, now, Ladybug had promised that Gabriel that Chat Noir was  _ not _ going to go down there with them, leading him to walk towards the portrait of Emilie that hung in the room – pressing a few buttons and it opened up a secret place. 

Queen Bee activated her power, before throwing it towards Gabriel as he turns to look at them, wondering why she would need it.

Chat Noir walks towards the doorway, standing next to his partner in crime – it's been a long while, and he will admit it, he’s missed being Chat Noir. “Everyone knows what they’re up too?” Ladybug asks, looking towards everyone, and they all nodded.

“You can’t navigate in there, not without me,” Gabriel says, Carapace walks up to the male – a smirk upon his face and he pushes the older male towards the ground.

“We have a guide,  _ Nathalie _ ,” Chat Noir says, “ Pegasus ?”

Pegasus nods his head, before making a portal – and holding his hand out into it, his hand emerging with Nathalie. She walks over towards Gabriel, “This will work, but I will not ever come back and I  ** will ** be telling her what you’ve done. What  _ we’ve _ done, she will hate us. I’m ready for that, are you Gabriel? Now, Ladybug and Chat Noir, let’s save Emilie and reunite her with her son.”

There was a small garden under the house, where his mother was – he can feel tears in his eyes, he was finally going to see his mother after all these years. None of them moved, they were waiting, they all knew that – they were all waiting for Chat to be ready. It was quiet for a few moments, no one dared say anything.

“I’m ready,” Chat says, walking over to the cryochamber that his mother was in, gently placing his hand to the glass case. He feels hands resting upon his shoulder, Ladybug was there, so was  Viperion , Carapace and Nathalie. They others were still up there, waiting for when the Venom wears off, and we ready to fight if they needed. King Monkey has already short circuited the phones in the house, and Ryuko water damaged Gabriel’s electronics. Everything would be fixed with the Lucky Charm.

Ladybug summons a Lucky Charm, a copy of the Peacock Miraculous falling into her palm. She understands it. As Ladybug throws up her Lucky Charm and utters the words,  _ Miraculous Ladybug _ , she  feel with her whole heart about the broken Peacock Miraculous, about Emilie in a coma due to it, about Nathalie’s health issues – about the damage they’ve caused just to save Emilie. She thinks about all of them repairing, giving her heart to into fixing it all. All the damage that the Peacock Miraculous has done,  _ gone _ . She is hoping, and praying to anyone who will listen as the copy flies in the air sending a burst of ladybugs roaming around.

It was silent again, they were waiting – none of them hear the elevator doors opening or the running feet, especially when their eyes are focused on Emilie. Tears starting to fall down Chat’s face when he sees her eyes starting to flutter, he quickly calls upon his power to destroy the chamber. Ladybug and  Viperion were quick to catch Emilie as she fell. Carapace noticed the new comer and put up a shield between Gabriel ( and the rest of the team who were now blocking the older man in ), and his group.

Emilie blinks a few times, Ladybug and  Viperion holding her up, when she opens her eyes – they are landing on Chat Noir, and a soft smile spreads across her lips. “Adrien,” She says, her voice a soft whisper as she looks at her son, who was all grown up now.

The heaviness in Chat’s heart lifts at seeing his mother, and he whispers to bring in his claws – the bright glow quick in the room before he is engulfing her in a tight hug, crying as he did. She presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, telling him that she loves him which only made him cry harder. He really had missed his mother so badly.

Looking around, Emilie takes in the scene and asks what is going on, Nathalie fills her in on what she and Gabriel had done after she fell into a coma. Nathalie tells her she doesn’t expect to be forgiven, and that she is okay with that, she made peace with that when she had gone to Ladybug with information about Adrien’s mother. Emilie gave Nathalie a small hug, and almost fell but  Viperion caught her and she leaned against him.

It’s been a week now, and the press has been going wild over the return of Emilie Agreste – and how she has decided to no longer live with her husband. Adrien was sitting at a table, with Luka – their hands intertwined under the table. They haven’t really told Emilie their exact relationship, nor do they know how much media she is taking in, or what Nathalie has filled in for her. Emilie walked into the small café, a smile upon her lips and Luka gave Adrien’s hand a squeeze of support.

“Mum, I want to tell you something,” Adrien expresses after they’ve ordered their coffee’s, he smiles upon seeing his mother’s smile – something he’s missed since he was thirteen. He gives a quick glance to Luka, before lifting their hands and putting them on the table. “I’m dating Luka.”

“Does he treat you right? Make you happy?” Emilie asks, her smile never wavering as she looks between the pair. Adrien gives a small nod of his head, she reaches over to push some of his hair back, “Then my dear son,  _ that _ is what matters.” She then looks at Luka, “Does my son make you happy? Treat you right?”

“Yes ma’am,” Luka answers, and the two blonde Agreste laugh a little causing a light redness to spread across Luka’s cheeks. 

“Emilie is just fine dear,” Emilie responds, resting her  hands on top of the two boy’s hands. “I’ll support you guys no matter what.”

The wind was cold as they stepped out of the café, and Adrien pulled his jacket in closer to himself, seeing the action, Luka wraps his arm around the  blond’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Home isn’t too far,” Luka tells him, pressing a kiss to the side of Adrien’s head.

“Luka?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” They stop walking, turning to look at each other, Luka’s arms falling to his side. Adrien was looking at Luka with so much love that Luka didn’t know what to do with it all. No one’s said I love you to him, outside of his mother and sister – and not with that kind of love where it comes from someone who didn’t have too, but someone who does and with their whole heart.

They were in public, but overwhelmed, he leans in to kiss Adrien. They’d been careful to not kiss in public, even after they made their relationship real. Pulling away, Luka  murmurers , “I love you too.”

Adrien is pressing his lips against Luka’s again, moving his hands to hold Luka’s face in his hands, letting the kiss last longer and he loved it. Luka’s hands going to Adrien’s waist, pulling him close. “We should get home.” Adrien’s voice quiet and only for Luka to hear when he pulls away just enough for their lip to brush as he speaks. Luka gives a small nod of his head, stealing a quick kiss before they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what happened but i swear i'm a good writer and don't usually jump around like this i do have a big one planned for this fandom which could come out in the next month or two


End file.
